


Debu Sperm-Tank Chouchou

by Tas_tan



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Blowjob Face, Cum Play, Excessive Semen, F/M, Oppai Loli, Oral, Sweat, facefuck, musk, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tas_tan/pseuds/Tas_tan
Summary: An oppai loli Chouchou Akimichi has enjoyed abnormal sexual development despite being a pre-teen. What could her secret be? It couldn't be throating the white cock and chugging the jizz of some massive adult male from the Mist Village, could it?Nahhhhhh.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou/some guy
Kudos: 74





	Debu Sperm-Tank Chouchou

Fresh from the aftermath of another afternoon of fun, Chouchou Akimichi and Sarada Uchiha meandered their way through one of the many streets leading into and out form the village’s food district.

  
Measured as always, Sarada took it upon herself to engage Chouchou in conversation as they walked. In recent months, the loose familiarity that they shared with one another had blossomed into something resembling a legitimate friendship. 

Though far from baseless, the truth of their relationship could very easily be considered an accident. By sheer coincidence, both girls had become painfully conscious of their figures and femininity at approximately the same time. Chouchou was blessed with curvaceous hips that deepened by the month, fat-swollen C-Cup breasts that put her miniature peers to shame, and an ass packed with enough fat and muscle mass to see the lower half of her pink kimono packed to the brim with milk-chocolate flesh. Rightly, she flaunted these assets as points of pride, and utilized them to set herself apart from her peers within the village. 

On the other hand, Sarada’s figure remained more or less in line with the ‘average’ that could be expected of a healthy 10 year old girl. Her bust had yet to swell out of the realm of an A-Cup, and for the most part, all of her other features remained ‘cute’ at best and androgynous at worst.

Initially, Sarada’s recognition of the stark contrast between them moved her to swallow her pride and question Chouchou as to how she had managed to develop such a ‘womanly’ body so quickly. If there was a secret method or training regimen required to achieve such results, she reasoned that she could follow it just as well if not better than Chouchou.

Much to her surprise, Chouchou divulged her methods without a moment’s hesitation. Such was the gravity of the truth conveyed to her that Sarada began to feel an obligation to not only befriend, but quietly follow in the ‘example’ set by her shapelier peer. In doing so, many of her evenings became devoted to ‘hanging out’ with Chouchou and discussing how her daily accomplishments related to her continual growth.

Now at the end of their latest afternoon of story-swapping, it was Chouchou that took the initiative in ending their idle chatter and pushing back towards home. 

Of all of the regularities in their interactions, this one appeared most frequently. At some point during the afternoon—whether early on within it or just before its end—Chouchou always excused herself from their outings regardless of where the two of them had ended up.

  
  


“Anyhow, see you later, Sarada! We’ll get sweets again soon!” Chouchou chirped, a husky warmth gilding the girl’s tone. “I’ll tell you how today goes tomorrow, ‘kay? Y’could just come with me, but I know you’re still kinda worried about it.”

“It’s totally not scary at all, though, so you should think it over again when you feel like it. It’s really the best—I promise  ♥ .”

  
  


With this, the chocolate-skinned girl turned on her heel and began pattering off straight down the street to their mutual right. Turning back to face Sarada after a few full strides, she raised her right hand straight above her head and waved goodbye one final time.

  
  


Though Sarada attended to the display, she hardly noticed her friend’s wave as she produced it. All throughout it, her attention was consumed by the sight of Chouchou’s massive kimino-bloating breasts bouncing and swaying in time with her wave, and numerous face-reddening thoughts about how she had obtained the assets in the first place…

  
  


-

**A HOUSE**

Chouchou’s first stop after breaking off from Sarada was not the home that she shared with her parents.

Like all of the major villages worldwide, the residential districts of Konohagakure were sometimes used to house outliers—displaced Shinobi hailing from other villages and settlements for no other reason than their preference for villages other than their own.

One such Shinobi—a pale and listless man hailing from Kirigakure—made his home within a modestly-sized residence a handful of houses down from the Akimichi household. Familiarized with them by way of simple association, his presence was one that Chouchou had grown to regard as normal from a very early age. As such, none within the neighborhood, not even Chouchou’s parents, deemed it ‘strange’ when she occasionally stopped off at his front door at the end of the day instead of her own.

Planted opposite the rundown structure with cheeks warmed pink by excitement, a blissfully dazed Chouchou stewed here for a time before recalling her purpose and happily pushing her dominant hand up to contact with its door knob.

Per usual, it was already unlocked. A flick of her wrist and a handful of spirited steps were all that she required to propel herself from the mouth the man’s poorly-kept home into its living room.

Awaiting her at its front was the man. A towering monolith of pale white flesh and rigid, rippling musculature, his presence stopped the girl dead in her tracks and immediately fished an astonished outburst from her lips.

Dekajiro! You’re here today!” Chouchou chirped. “I thought you might be gone, so I was ready to be a good girl and wait as long as I could for you t’show up. I’m really happy that I don’t have to wait, though---I haven’t gotten t’eat anything today  ♥ .”

Free from fear and urged onward by affection, Chouchou spread her arms and stepped forward into an affectionate hug of Dekajiro’s thighs and crotch. Sized such that the melon-sized bloat of her breasts were mushed into the exposed pipe of still-fattening cockmeat that extended from his crotch, she nevertheless ensured that the embrace was no less ‘loving’ in spite of her tininess. 

Doing this much was the norm for her. It did not matter that the man dwarfed her by several feet and owned a grossly vein-threaded cock both thicker and longer than her arms. As the person who had helped her grow more so than her own parents, he (and his cock) deserved all of the affection in the world.

Not surprisingly, Dekajiro agreed with her sentiment entirely. Reaching down with both hands, he delivered a handful of affectionate pats atop her head with his right hand, and at the same time consumed nearly all of the doughy swell of her left breast with his palm. This done, he curled his fingers inward to apply further pressure against the softball’s bloat before slipping into an abrasive, clockwise groping of its meat.

Indifferent to both what he was doing and who he was doing it to, he followed up his ‘commandeering’ of her frame with as much warm encouragement as he could muster.

“If that’s the case, you’d better start eating then.” Dekajiro replied, sneering. “As much as I’d like to just fuck you here and now, you’re a growing girl, Chouchou. And that means you have to eat properly…”

Chouchou knew exactly what these words meant. Acting to ensure that Dekajiro recognized her cleverness, she dropped down from the hug she had wrapped around his midsection into a position on her knees straight ahead of his crotch. Snapping her skull inwards the moment her face was opposite the beet-red flesh of his engorged glans, she began planting short, suction-backed kisses all about phallic helmet in quick succession. 

These cock-teasing pecks were not what they appeared to be. Behind each of them, Chouchou pursed her lips and suckled ever so slightly to draw the tiniest patch of sex-flavored cockmeat into contact with her tongue. If short and fleeting, these kisses slowly but surely resulted in a healthy smearing of sweat and precum to the exterior of her lips, and the slightest glazing of Dekajiro’s glans with her saliva.

As well, Chouchou did not become lost in the musky scent of the ‘meal’ that awaited her within Dekajiro’s crotch, either. Right from the beginning of her efforts, she made certain to direct a cock-famished stare straight up at his face to ensure that he understood her intent. Then, after treating both the nose of his cocktip and the entirety of its top half to numerous *PPAH~!* inducing kisses, she smoothly abandoned the activity so as to replace her lips at a tempting hover directly behind his length.

Here, her youth got the better of her. In her infatuation with the male, she couldn’t help but admire the virile log of flesh that was attached to him. Her eyes trailed across its face, marking the wriggle of the finger-sized veins that branched off of the stony bloat of his urethra as they went. The unruly loaf seemed designed for insides far less ‘petite’ than her own, yet somehow, she had learned to enjoy it all the same.

And it was all thanks to Dekajiro.

_ “I shouldn’t keep him waiting. If I don’t eat soon, he might get mad at me, hehe  _ ♥ _ . It’s ‘cause his dick juice is so delicious and healthy that I’ve grown so much, so I shouldn’t let it go to waste !” _ thought Chouchou.

Reeling herself back from her mesmerized stare, Chouchou parted her lips as wide as she could, and at last plunged her skull in towards Dekajiro’s length. Not a second into her dive, her lips were forced to spread and match the depraved girth of his glans, and the face of her tongue was firmly depressed underneath several inches of greasy, semen-flavored cockflesh.

Long past were the days wherein these things might’ve held her back. As though both happenings were completely normal, Chouchou continued to feed inch after inch of lust-swollen cock across her tongue and down along the congealed curve of her throat. She did not so much as flinch when the heat and girth of these inches were driven into the beginnings of her esophagus, nor did she groan when her neck began to bloat in accommodation of them. Just as she had been trained to, she did not allow anything to halt her descent until every throbbing inch of the bicep-fat pole was firmly socketed into her facecunt, and her lips arrived at yet another musk-flavored kiss with the base of his crotch.

  
  


As soon as she was planted, she began to suck. Whilst the inner lining of her esophagus began oozing mucus and saliva began jetting from the ducts within her mouth, she began peeling her lips backwards along the rugged exterior of Dekajiro’s meat. Moving briskly, she ascended as far backwards as the beginning of his glans before coming to a complete stop. Then, before Dekajiro’s meat could go as long as a second without the drooling embrace of her esophagus, she skewered herself down with even more force and vehemence than she had mustered with her initial plunge. In a split second, every spittle-greased inch of white cockmeat peeled from her throat was squeezed through to a second hilt within it.

And she did not stop here. Following her second dive, Chouchou committed to reeling and plunging her skull back and forth precisely like this without once pausing to catch her breath. Focused solely on the cock spreading her gullet and how best to make it squirt out the ‘yummy sludge’ she had come to adore, she willfully fucked a chain of clogged *GLRK-GLRK-GLRK* noises out from between her lips without a hint of shame or discomfort.

By themselves, these noises told Dekajiro exactly how hungry his little protégé was. These were the noises produced by a swollen tube of esophagus flesh in the midst of scrubbing the meat of his cock and spreading to accommodate its girth. These, alongside the spittle that spewed from the corners of her lips each time she floored them back down to his crotch, made it seem as though her throat was just another leaking, cock-starved cunt desperate to be drenched in its next load of semen. 

However, Dekajiro did not need to be convinced of such things. In the years that had spent helping ‘raise’ Chouchou alongside her parents, he had never once doubted her appetite for cum or her throat’s status as a fuckhole. If anything, her latest display of cock sucking was not so much a ‘reminder’ for him as it was a prompt to make the most of her talents each and every time she put them to use.

Then and there, the first idea that popped into his head on the subject pertained to making the event more ‘memorable’. His definition of the term involved a level of obscenity far higher than Chouchou could achieve on her own (spirited as her efforts were), but to him, this did not stand as grounds not to ‘try’. As such, the appearance of this idea within his head saw his left hand drawn off of Chouchou’s breast, and his right snapped up to a domineering plant at the back of her head.

What ensued following this point was, by definition, ‘memorable’. 

Yet fatigued from the welling of semen within his balls, Dekajiro injected a flow of chakra into his right arm and snapped his fingers. Activating a jutsu for spatial movement, a simple camera appeared within his palm behind a small puff of smoke. Flicking his wrist downward the moment he could feel the object at his fingertips, he began snapping photographs of Chouchou’s throating effort from a number of intimate—and extremely perverse—angles…

But not before he prompted her to turn her attention up to the camera’s lens.

“Up here, Chouchou. Let’s see those eyes look at the camera…” he exhaled, words laced with the same sort of perverse urging that had pushed the girl along through her training. “I want to be able to have something to look at in between our little sessions. I already have plenty, but I plan on making these  _ extra _ special…”

Chouchou had no reason to deny Dekajiro what he wished for. Really, were it not that he had asked, she may very well have looked up at him on her own to reinforce her ‘eagerness’ for the feeding that was to come. 

So she complied. Without missing a single punishing skewer of her lips with Dekajiro’s wriggling cock, she trained her eyes on the camera lens above her as best she could.

The moment she did, Chouchou felt even more warm pleasure surge across the depths of her esophagus. In the midst of another slop-smeared upward peel of her lips, the hand that Dekajiro had clasped to the back of her head depressed his cock straight down to a full hilt down her throat. As if a sudden swelling of her neck with the writhing phallus-loaf was not ‘reward enough’, the same hand collected a fistful of her orange hair and began purposing it as a handle with which to drill and wrench the meat of her throat along his erection as though it was a plunger.

In a way, the act was all too appropriate. After flooring her lips to the root of his cock and smearing her cheeks with the spittle and precum spewed onto its expanse, Dekajiro viciously reeled just over half his shaft from out of her guts without missing a beat. Before the spindles of murky white lubrication connecting his crotch to her lips could settle, he punched her skull back downward to the tune of a guttural *SPLORT*, and began the process anew after less than a second within her esophagus’ humid embrace.

Were one to consider Chouchou’s trained esophagus as a ‘hole’ clogged with lubricant and inflammation, an ‘unclogging’ as consistent and humiliating as this was one of very few solutions capable of unclogging it.

Evidence aside, Chouchou did not consider her throat as any mere hole. Even whilst her eyes were set a flutter by the strain and stimulation of Dekajiro’s muscle-backed goring of its depths, she remained of the opinion that it was even less than this. As far as she was concerned, the leaking hole was no more than a feeding tube with which to siphon out Dekajiro’s cement-thick cock juice. With how often it served this purpose, she could hardly be blamed for maintaining such a mindset.

And she never would be—not so long as Dekajiro continued to contribute to her ‘self-improvement’.

This task was not without its own difficulties. Within a minute of his domineering facefucking effort, Dekajiro had completely overwhelmed himself with stimulation. Now more so than ever did the weight and heat of the nut built up at the root of his shaft egg his frame on towards an orgasm. Worse still, he now stood without the required endurance to resist it. Between Chouchou’s clopping of her lips into the mess of sludge at his crotch and his own, the only thing that he could think of was how good it would feel to blast semen down her throat.

Not surprisingly, this thought was quick to consume him. At the brink of the amount of stimulation that he could stand, a selfish order for Chouchou erupted from his throat without any of the ‘framing’ typically applied to them.

“F-Fuuuuck!! Here comes your food, Chouchou! Slurp down everything so you can grow up nice and healthy, alright?” Dekajiro bellowed.

Despite his urging, Dekajiro did not give his young charge much of a choice. Within seconds of his utterance, a final few drags and skewers of Chouchou’s skull culminated in a final, slop-cushioned compression of her lips right down to the root of his cock.

Behind this, the reservoir of seed built up within the base of his cock burst upwards. Pressed through the length of his urethra like a trapped sludge, a dense thread of pale, tapioca-dense cock juice exploded from the tip of his cock straight down into Chouchou’s stomach. Rather than clinging to the remainder of her esophagus or forming the base of a blockage within it, the pressure behind the plaster-like strand saw it straight through to a smearing splatter against the base of her stomach.

Each and every strand successfully threaded through Dekajiro’s urethra was delivered just as the first was. Though too chunked to mimic a glue and not quite heavy enough to match a peat, the sperm-riddled sludge aptly emulated both substances as the volume packed within Dekajiro’s balls was progressively ported into a wobbling basin of seed predestined to bloat her stomach into a glorified jizz container.

Chouchou did not so much as blink throughout the happening. Rendered ecstatic by the surging of her favorite food into her stomach (and the mild oxygen deprivation associated with her smothering), her entire body felt disturbingly ‘aware’ of the strands of semen that were being compiled within her stomach. 

She could feel everything. Every squirming sperm cell fed into her stomach, every dollop of greasy nutrient packaged alongside them; everything about what she was being forced to consume was transmitted from the interior of her stomach all throughout the pleasure receptors within her body.

Numbing herself to it was impossible. A full minute into Dekajiro’s orgasm riddled her developing frame with enough stimulation to send a heavy orgasm conducted from her uterus down into her vaginal canal. Debilitating in both duration and quality, repeated gushes of clear cunt-syrup burst from between her lower lips in time with the delivery of especially fat ropes of semen into her stomach.

Not one of these discharges could be considered minor. From the very first that spluttered from out of her puffy mound, arcs of slime too numerous for her panties to encapsulate burst out between the surface of her inner thighs. Later, when their vehemence died down to match the ebbing of Dekajiro’s release, meaty drizzles of the substance collided with the floor space beneath her crotch with enough regularity to create a steaming puddle of the substance. When finally Dekajiro’s orgasm came to an end, the state of her crotch and legs made it seem as though her cunt (and not her throat) had been fucked for minutes on end.

Utterly consumed with the pleasures of his own release, Dekajiro did not recognize Chouchouu’s orgasm until it subsided. A chance slanting of his gaze away from her face and onto the floor space below her revealed the puddle of cunt slime she had made, and its sluggish growth away from patch of floor below her crotch.

At the sight of it, he couldn’t help but sneer.

“You really are addicted to my cock juice, huh, Chouchou? I could understand you squirting from having it blasted into your womb, but how much you let out from just eating it really is impressive, heh heh.” he chortled. “It’s fine, though…”

Mid-utterance, Dekajiro began dragging Chouchou’s face out from its repulsive smother against his crotch. Well aware of the messes that were bound to erupt from her lips as a result, he unplugged his cock from her throat with the same selfish indifference he had used to penetrate it. As soon as the slime-drenched pole was free, he took hold of its base with his left hand and began cranking his wrists upwards and downwards to flog its slime-caked underside against the surface of her face.

Like this, the end of his utterance was accompanied by a rhythmic clopping of his semi-erect member against the little girl’s adorable facial features.

“You’ll be able to choke on this white cock as much as you want over the next few days. Your parents should be tied up on that mission for at least that long, so I’ll make sure you get fed nice and thoroughly…”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Much too taken up with the wet thuds of adult cockmeat against her face, Chouchou’s response to the question did not consist of words. The best that she could do was nod her head and smile her way through a slurred and girlish giggle—the sort produced exclusively by miniature whores incapable of doing any better…


End file.
